EGB 4: Courage
by A Rhea King
Summary: In a rare moment, and at the wrong moment, Eduardo gets courageous and suffers severe injury. The team is haunted by dreams of him as they continue to fight against the beast that hurt him.
1. Chapter 1

Extreme Ghostbusters:Courage  
By A. Rhea King

Chapter 1

Eduardo climbed the stairs with boxes balanced precariously in his arms. He walked slowly toward the workshop doors, feeling the boxes starting to slip.

"Should'a waited for Roland," Eduardo muttered, turning into the workshop.

Suddenly his feet flew out from underneath him. The boxes flew out of his hands, arching gracefully towards Janine. She looked up with a horrified expression as the first box hit her shoulder, knocking her off balance. The second box hit her leg and the third box neatly knocked the coffeepot out of her hand. Cold water splashed down the front of Janine as the coffeepot started its own arch towards Egon's project: a hard drive with open wires and power cables exposed. Egon leapt back as the pot hit the edge of the hard drive casing and shattered. Shards of glass and water flew everywhere and there was a huge noise as sparks flew and the lights went out.

"_Eduardo_!" Egon said in tense voice.

"It wasn't my fault! I slipped on some—ewwwww! Slimer!" Eduardo yelled.

"You should have been watching," Egon flicked on a flashlight and shined it on Eduardo. "Where you were going."

"I waaaas," Eduardo looked over the beam of light. "I—"

"What happened to the lights?" Kylie asked. She and Roland stopped before they stepped on Eduardo.

"Eduardo, go downstairs, get the fuses, and go change the fuses in the breaker."

"Bu—"

Egon held out the flashlight. "Now, Eduardo."

Eduardo sighed, getting to his feet. He skidded on the slime a second before getting his balance, grabbing the flashlight and pushing past Kylie.

"You two have a call," Janine told the two. "It wasn't an emergency so I left it down on the desk."

"All right," Roland said.

He and Kylie left together.

Janine grabbed another flashlight and walked up to Egon. He grabbed a hold of it but Janine didn't let go.

"He didn't mean it, Egon," Janine said. She pulled the flashlight from Egon, flicked it on and shined it on the slime. "Slimer was laying there before he came up. I told you to clean it up before Eduardo got up here so he wouldn't slip in it. You said you would."

Egon pulled the flashlight from Janine, turning to leave. Janine laid a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"When are you going to tell him Egon?"

"Tell him what?" Egon looked at her.

"How angry you really are. I know you are. You're short tempered with him, you order him around and you haven't even asked him why he hid all this witch business from us. Or why he made us forget. Or tried anyway. You haven't even given him a chance to explain."

Egon walked away. Janine sighed, putting her fists on her hips.

"Someday you'll wait too long for something and regret it," Janine threatened Egon. "Some things aren't meant to harbored until you forget about them. And this is one of them." Janine turned on her toe and left the workshop.

Egon didn't look up to watch her leave. He had too much on his mind to listen to Janine's ranting about how he should handle his anger.

#

Kylie stepped into the doorway of the workshop, watching Eduardo a moment. He was rubbing a cloth along the barrel of his proton gun, but it was obvious his mind was miles away.

"Eduardo?" Kylie said.

He looked up at her.

"We have a call."

Eduardo started assembling his gun.

"You know…if you want to…you know…talk…I…"

"No," Eduardo said.

It wasn't an angry 'no,' but it was the kind that said he'd never talk to her about it. He'd just shove it aside like he always did and try to forget about it.

"Hurry up," Kylie said, walking down the hall.

"You're driving," Eduardo called after her.

Kylie stopped. "What?"

"Just you, me and Garrett, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're driving. I don't feel like it."

Kylie smiled a little. "Okay," She kept walking, whispering under her breath. "Apology accepted."

Kylie had just got into Ecto-1 and was adjusting the seat when Eduardo came sliding down the firepole. Eduardo got in front with her, shutting the door without a word.

"Try not to kill us, Speed Racer," Garrett said.

"I'll do my best to," Kylie teased, glancing at Eduardo beside her.

The faint smile on Eduardo's lips lightened her mood some. She put it in reverse and backed out of the Firehouse. Kylie pulled a slip of paper from her glove and read it.

"Central Park, here we cometh," she joked.

"You're just the comedian today, aren't you?" Eduardo said with a chuckle.

"Amazing what a full night's sleep will do," Kylie replied, glancing at him.

He was slouched down in the seat but still smiling. Kylie looked in the rearview mirror at Garrett. He gave her a thumb up for her accomplishment. Kylie looked back at the road, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uh… This is big," Garrett said, stopping beside Eduardo.

"Big? It's like the size of Lady Liberty," Eduardo said.

The demon was walking through Central Park, crushing anything in its path. It was covered in frost and looked like a cross between Godzilla and the abominable snowman from a Scooby-Doo episode.

"And it's a ghost and we're here to bust it," Kylie pointed out. "Come on guys."

"Look at that! Would you look at that!" Garrett cried, watching the thing breathe white air onto a tree. The tree became white as though entirely covered with frost and despite the warm spring day, the frost didn't evaporate.

"Come on Garrett. I'm the whiner remember?" Eduardo said, starting towards the ghost.

"Oh. Yeah," Garrett said.

Kylie glanced back with a smirk. Garrett shrugged. They came to the beginning of frost covered trees and stopped. Even Kylie could have admitted that she thought they should turn back. The trees were cold just standing near them and to touch them was like touching a bar of ice. But it was Eduardo who kept going.

"He's really upset," Garrett whispered to Kylie.

"I noticed. Maybe we should go back and wait for back up on this," Kylie said.

"We can handle it," Garrett said.

"I hope your right," Kylie replied.

They walked through the coldness to a clearing the ghost was coming out in.

"Circle it?" Eduardo asked the two.

They nodded and the three moved through the trees to surround the ghost.

"ON THREE!" Garrett yelled.

"THREE!" the three yelled together and shot.

They immediately realized there was a problem. The proton streams began to freeze inching down towards them.

"THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Kylie yelled.

"Tell us something we _don't_ know, Spengler Junior," Garrett said.

Garrett's gun started to sputter.

"GARRETT!" Kylie and Eduardo cried.

"I'm busy!" Garrett yelled.

Garrett cut his stream and ejected the proton canister. He reached behind his back, grabbed the second and slid it in.

"GARRETT!" the two yelled.

"I'm hurrying!" Garrett yelled back.

Garrett looked up in time to see the demon's tail hit him. It sent him flying into the trees, ejecting him several feet from his chair. The demon turned and leaned back, sucking in a breath.

"_GARRETT_!" Kylie screamed, running toward Garrett.

Kylie leapt, grabbed Garrett and rolled with him out of the way of the demon's Arctic breath. The two stopped rolling under the cover of nearby bushes and sat up, looking at the lizard. From here they could see Eduardo struggling to hold onto the demon alone.

"Let him go Eduardo!" Kylie yelled.

Eduardo looked at her and then back at the demon.

"Eduardo you can't hold it alone. Let it go!" Garrett yelled.

Kylie watched Eduardo fighting between what he knew was true and what she mistook as pride. The decision was made for him by the demon. The demon swung its tail around, smacking Eduardo squarely in the chest. Eduardo went flying into the trees without a sound.

"Eduardo!" Kylie cried, jumping up.

Garrett grabbed her wrist and yanked her down beside him. He pointed up at the demon. Kylie looked up. The demon was looking for them now. The two watched it smacked the trees nearby, knocking them half way out of the ground. For several minutes it waited snorting every so often. Finally it turned and continued in the direction it had been walking. Kylie pulled free from Garrett and raced toward the area Eduardo had been thrown. She found him at the base of a tree. Kylie dropped to her knees, touching the bloody patch of hair on the side of his head. Kylie's eyes traveled up the tree to the dent in the bark where Eduardo had hit.

"No," Kylie said, looking down at Eduardo. She put her fingers to his neck and sighed in semi-relief. "Don't you die on me Eduardo. You still owe me a twenty," Kylie warned him. She pulled her walkie-talkie off her belt. "Egon."

"Egon here. What's happening?"

"The demon's gone. He's too much for us, Egon. He's froze about three feet of the proton stream that hit him and he's got a powerful punch with his tail. We need an ambulance. Eduardo was thrown against a tree and he's unconscious."

"I'll have Janine call. Roland should be there shortly. Send him and Garrett back, you go with Eduardo."

"All right. Kylie out," Kylie hooked her walkie-talkie on her belt.

"And tell Roland to grab my other chair. This one's frozen," Garrett added over the radio.

Kylie turned back to Eduardo. She searched her pockets then Eduardo's for something to put against the wound. She finally found a handkerchief in Eduardo's vest pocket.

"Such a man," she tried to laugh as she pressed the cloth to his wound.

But her laughter didn't chase away the feeling that this wound was far worse than it looked. Kylie let out a breath, forcing herself to think of something else.

#

Voices echoed in a confusion of jumbled noise. It felt like a dream. Maybe it was a dream. For a moment that thought danced around Eduardo's mind, trying to convince him that it was a fact. The thought tried to convince him that everything would be all right if he let the darkness take him. It tried harder to convince him that if he did that, this would all fade away when he woke the next morning.

But then why did it feel real? What was out there in the darkness, beyond his conscious mind, that scared him? It had a name, but he couldn't remember it. That not knowing was what made his fear stronger and the feeling of a dream began to fade.

"Eduardo," a voice said, setting itself apart from the voices.

"Can you hear me Eduardo?" the voice asked.

He couldn't move or answer. That darkness leapt at him and he jerked away from it. But it caught him and began to drag him deeper into it. It felt like a savage, starving animal trying to pull him into its mouth and swallow him whole.

"Eduardo?" the voice from beyond the darkness called.

The darkness pulled harder. He had to do or say something before it devoured him.

"Ma'am, don't try to make him talk," someone said.

"Kylie," Eduardo managed to whisper. Why couldn't he pull out of the darkness? "What's happening?"

"You're at the hospital Eduardo. They just brought you back from x-ray."

"So dark," Eduardo muttered.

"It's alright," Kylie said.

A hand lay on his head. Kylie's voice was closer when she spoke again. "I'll be back."

"No. Please…" Eduardo whispered.

"I have to go back to the Firehouse, Eduardo. Your Grandma's here. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Eduardo felt Kylie's hand starting to pull away from his. Forcing all the strength he could muster he gripped her hand.

"Kylie," he said.

"Ed—"

"I promise," Eduardo whispered.

Kylie hesitated. "You promise what?"

"As long as I'm alive, I'll keep all of you from harm."

Her hand returned to his forehead and he felt her breath on his ear. "Rest Eduardo," Kylie said softly.

Eduardo smiled a little. "I promise...I'll return."

"Don't talk like that," Her breath was gone and she said in a louder voice. "I'll be back as soon as we've beat this thing. Get some rest."

Eduardo started to say something but a finger on his lips stopped the words.

"_I_ promise, Eduardo," Kylie whispered.

Then her hand was pulled from his. Eduardo felt another hand slide into his.

"Hold on my child. I won't let you go," His grandmother said and she kissed his forehead.

"I'm scared," Eduardo whispered.

Her cool hand rested on his forehead. "You shouldn't be. It's not your time to leave child. Rest now."

Eduardo let his mind drift and this time he didn't fight when the darkness came for him.

#

Kylie sighed, sitting back. She watched the acid freeze to the piece of frozen metal, crystallizing in intricate patterns.

"Egon…this isn't working," Kylie said.

Egon looked away from his books.

"We still have things to try," Egon told her.

Kylie got to her feet, looking at him. "I'm going to go get Roland. I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Yes. Fine," Egon said, returning to his research.

Kylie's eyes narrowed. Ever since she'd gotten back to the Firehouse Egon had been acting strange and unlike himself. Kylie turned and left. She was in an arguing mood, so why press the point?

Kylie walked downstairs to the couch and shook Roland until he woke up.

"What?" he asked with a yawn.

"You're turn to deal with Egon. I'm beat."

"Deal with Egon? Is he still cranky?"

"You'd be cranky too if you'd had a half hour of sleep in the last forty-eight. Keep it down!" Garrett growled from the other side of the coffee table.

"Bite me," Kylie growled back at him.

"I'll go help him. Here. Get some sleep," Roland said, motioning to the couch.

"Thanks," Kylie said.

She climbed under the blanket and settled into the warm spot Roland had left her. With a sigh she found herself more awake now that she was ready to sleep. And her thoughts were drifting to the hospital. Why hadn't Eduardo's Grandma called them yet? What was happening to Eduardo? And why did the doctor look so concerned when he and his Grandma came out of the x-ray room?

"Kylie? You awake?" Garrett asked.

"Mm-hm."

"Why hasn't she called yet?"

"Who?" Kylie closed her eyes.

"His grandma."

"I don't know. I was just thinking about that."

"You think something's wrong?"

Kylie lied. "No."

"Liar," Garrett muttered.

Kylie opened her eyes again. "What could be wrong? It's just a bump on the head."

"A bump that left a dent in the tree."

"He's gotta hard head," Kylie closed her eyes.

"You know that's not true."

"Go to sleep Garrett. I'm tired and getting cranky."

"This is new?"

"Don't make me come over there," Kylie snarled.

"With that tone I won't," Garrett snapped.

"Good night, Garrett."

Garrett didn't respond. Kylie sighed, falling asleep as soon as her eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylie felt cold and opened her eyes. The room was filled with mist. Kylie sat up, looking around. She could make out trees through the mist and heard the sound of water. The room faded away around her now that she was awake. What was this place?

Kylie got to her feet and started walking. The mist thinned and she found herself among tall, ancient trees. But everything was strange. Strong bright light filtered through the leaves. The leaves and plants didn't stir even though there was a breeze she felt on her cheek. There was no sense of warmth or coldness here. The colors were too bright, too vivid, to be real. Kylie looked ahead and saw the sparkle of water ahead. She walked toward it. The dense trees began to thin and she stopped. Something made her stop. She felt scared and uncertain. She was on the bank of a clear river. Below the water she could see every pebble and rock.

"Is this a dream?" a voice asked.

Kylie turned her head as the breeze picked up and turned warm. On a sandy spot of the river's bank Eduardo sat staring at the water. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans with one tore knee and no socks. Kylie walked toward him. He looked up at her. His lips never moved, but the words were repeated.

"Is this a dream?" his voice asked.

"Yes," Kylie said.

Eduardo looked back at the water. Kylie sat down beside him, watching his face. She'd never seen it so deadpan before. There was no animation to it and his eyes didn't dance with the light of life. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be her Eduardo.

"I don't think this is a dream, Kylie," Eduardo said, his lips moving this time.

"Yes. It is. My dream."

"No..." Eduardo looked across the river.

Kylie looked across the river. She was standing on the other side, watching him. So were the rest of the Ghostbusters. Standing behind them was his Grandma Emaly and the rest of his family. There were a few other people that Kylie had never seen before.

"This isn't a dream. This is a coma. I shouldn't have brought you here. You don't belong here."

There was a flash of bright white light.

Kylie sat up with a gasp, grabbing the wrist attached to the hand on her shoulder. Kylie looked up into Egon's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Egon asked.

Kylie gulped, nodding. She let his wrist go, looking around. "Bad dream."

"You've been asleep most of the day. Garrett needs someone to start working where he left off."

Kylie looked at Egon, horrified. "We haven't found a solution?"

"No. Not yet."

Egon started to walk around the couch.

"Not yet?" Kylie got up, following him. "Egon, how much of New York has this thing froze?"

Egon spun and a surprising stream of anger suddenly exploded on Kylie. "Too much! I haven't any idea of how to stop iT, Eduardo! I have no theory that can cope WITH a problem of this magnitude!"

Roland and Janine were eating lunch at the table and looked up, staring at Egon.

"I'm not Eduardo," Kylie said quietly.

Egon's face changed into shame. The tired lines under his eyes were more evident now. "I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry."

Kylie walked up, laying a hand on his arm. "Why don't you get some sleep, Egon? I can work on things alone for a while."

Egon didn't respond. Kylie looked up when Janine pushed her out of the way. Janine slid her arm in Egon's and the two started upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Roland asked, walking up beside Kylie.

"I have no idea," Kylie answered.

#

Egon turned, staring at the blurry clock by his bed. He hadn't decided whether this sleeplessness and his crankiness were due to the problem at hand or if it was something else. Egon closed his eyes tight. Why hadn't he stopped them from going? Why hadn't Eduardo's Grandma called yet?

Egon sighed, trying to settle his mind. He was so exhausted. He didn't want to think about his injured friend. He wanted to sleep. Egon slipped into sleep an hour later with his troubled mind still working on the problem at hand.

#

Egon woke with a start that sat him upright. He squinted at the alarm clock. 1:16 a.m. shone back in big red numbers. Egon reached out to turn on the lamp beside his bed.

"You won't need that," a voice said from the darkness in front of him.

Egon began patting the bedside table for his glasses. From the darkness a form emerged, holding something out. Egon realized it was his glasses and quickly snatched them from the person. He shoved them on his face and stared up at Eduardo's face.

At least it looked like Eduardo. He was dressed in his uniform; his face was Eduardo's. Even the lazy way he carried himself was Eduardo. But this person in front of him didn't act like Eduardo. There was no lazy grin on his face. His look was completely seriousness.

"We have to talk," Eduardo said.

"Who are you?" Egon demanded.

Eduardo pulled a chair from the darkness that still surrounded Egon's bed and sat down backwards in it. "Who do you think I am?"

Egon stared at Eduardo. "Get out!"

Eduardo stood, staring at Egon. "You're a scientist, man. Do—"

Egon rose to his feet. "GET OUT!"

The two stared at one another. Eduardo's face turned into confusion.

Egon's anger intensified. "Get OUT of my dream! Get out or I'll force you out!"

Eduardo didn't move.

Egon swung at Eduardo but Eduardo caught his fist a safe distance from his face.

"I'll leave," Eduardo disappeared.

Egon sat up with a gasp. The dream was gone and he was alone in darkness in his room. Egon lay back down and tried to go back to sleep for hours.

#

Janine smiled, the dream pleasing her every senses. She and Egon were dancing alone beneath a circle of light. He was so romantic. So happy. It was a dream, this was possible.

"Janine," a voice said, but it wasn't Egon's.

Janine turned and the scene blew away like smoke. She was standing in her bedroom. Eduardo was standing in the doorway, watching her. He walked up to her and she quickly noted how serious he was.

"Eduardo?" Janine asked.

"I don't have long. No one else will listen to me. You're my last hope. You _must_ listen," Eduardo held his gloved hand out to her.

Janine hesitated. She wasn't sure if this was real or not. But she trusted Eduardo, didn't she? She remembered he was a witch. That made this all possible. Janine laid her hand in his and they were standing in the workshop.

"Listen carefully. You must remember what I tell you. This will stop the demon."

"Why aren't you telling this to Egon?"

Eduardo had turned away, but turned back. "He demanded I leave his dream, Janine. He took a swing at me."

Janine looked down, frowning. "The Bogeyman."

"What?"

Janine looked at him. "The Bogeyman" Janine waved her hand as if to brush the statement away. "Ask me about it later."

Eduardo nodded solemnly and then turned back towards the bench.

"Eduardo?"

Eduardo turned back around.

"Is this real?"

"Yes."

"How do I know?"

Eduardo paused, and then removed one of his gloves. He took Janine's hand and placed the glove in her hand. "This will be in your hand when you wake up."

"Why didn't you go to Kylie?" Janine looked up at Eduardo.

"Kylie was scared of me. Garrett wouldn't trust me. Roland wouldn't respond. Janine, time is precious."

Janine nodded, falling silent.

Eduardo turned to the workbench. Janine stepped up beside him, watching. A piece of frozen metal from Garrett's chair sat on a mat on the table. Eduardo picked up a dipstick and swiped it through a small puddle of Slimer's slime. He let the slime run onto the metal. The ice crystals quickly disappeared.

Janine gasped. "The slime did that?"

"Yes. Cover the monster with slime and it will be vulnerable."

"Egon could make more. We could beat it!"

"No."

Janine and Eduardo looked at one another.

"No, Janine. It has to be real slime."

"But...Eduardo, even I know Slimer doesn't have enough slime in him to beat this thing."

They were standing before the Containment Unit where the traps were inserted. Eduardo laid his hand on the Containment Unit.

"A river of slime runs through it, Janine."

Janine looked away from him to the Containment Unit. She looked back at Eduardo, but he was gone.

"I don't ge—" Janine's voice trailed off and she looked at the Containment Unit. "And someone will have to go into the Containment Unit to get the slime we'll need. Oh my."

The dream flicked out, like a light switch had been flipped.

Janine sat up with a gasp. Her alarm was going off and it was still dark. She looked down and stared. Eduardo's glove was still in her hand. The dream had been real. Janine jumped out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes she could find. She didn't care what she looked like; there was a monster to catch.

#

"EGON!" Janine's irritated voice hissed.

Egon woke up with a start, looking up at her blurry face. She handed him his glasses.

"Wake up. We have to talk," she stated, then turned and left the bedroom.

Egon put his glasses on as he climbed out of bed. Kylie appeared at his door, looking like she had just been woke up also.

"What's up with Janine?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know."

He brushed past Kylie, seeing Janine in the workshop across the hall. Roland and Garrett were watching her with a dazed looks. Apparently they had been woken in the same abrupt manner. Janine yanked on a pair of rubber gloves and put a piece of frozen metal in a dissection pan. She turned, walking to the workbench in the center of the room.

"What's up with Janine?" Garret asked Egon in a hushed voice.

Egon glanced at him, then Janine. She wasn't dressed in her usual business attire either. She was dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. Her long hair was brush, hanging loose around her face. Egon had never noticed how long her hair was until just now.

"SLIMER!" Janine bellowed, pulling the rubber gloves off her hands.

"What's going on Janine?" Egon asked.

"Watch," Janine ordered.

Slimer flew up through the floor and Janine caught him. She pulled him over the dissection tray, grabbed the end of his tail, and twisted. Slime flowed over the metal, reversing the freezing. Janine's eyes grew large.

"It works!" she gasped. She looked at Egon. "IT WORKED EGON!"

Egon walked up, watching the frost quickly disappear. "I can't synthesize ecto, Janine."

Janine grabbed his arm. "He said there's a river of slime in the Containment Unit. We can get it from there...but someone will have to go in."

"He who?" Egon asked.

"Eduardo."

All four stared at her.

"Eduardo...is in a coma...Janine," Garrett said. "His grandma called last night."

Janine waved her hand. "He's a witch. It makes no difference. He's right, isn't he Slimer?" Janine looked at Slimer. "There's a river of slime in there, isn't there?"

Slimer nodded.

Janine looked at Egon. "We have to get enough to cover the monster. We can beat it that way."

Egon looked at the unfrozen metal, then at Janine. "How did you really come up with this?"

"I told you! Eduardo came to me. He showed me this and told me that it had to be real slime. Even if you could synthesize it, it wouldn't work."

Egon started to argue with Janine about her dream, but Kylie's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at Kylie's paler than normal face.

"He tried to tell me too. I got scared," Kylie admitted.

"He was in my dream last night too," Garrett admitted. "I didn't trust him. I said he was just a side effect from those dream sucker thing-a-ma-jigs."

Janine looked directly at Egon. "He was in yours too. He told me."

Egon nodded.

Janine smiled. "We have to get to work on this, Egon."

Egon was shaken from his shock. "Yes. Yes. Someone will have to go in and we're going to have to pump out slime. This is going to be dangerous."

"We'll do it. You just tell us what to do," Garrett said.

Egon turned, walking out of the workshop. Roland and Garret followed him, but Kylie grabbed Janine's arm before she could follow.

"Why did you believe him when none of us did?" Kylie asked.

Janine smiled, laying a hand on Kylie's shoulder. "If it was a dream, then I had nothing to fear. If it wasn't...I had no way to fight it. And Eduardo's a witch, Kylie. I believe he can do things he hasn't even shown us yet." Janine hurried after the others.

Kylie stood alone, staring at the floor. She felt ashamed that she hadn't trusted Eduardo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Egon helped fasten the helmet on Kylie. Kylie looked down as she fastened her gloves one. Egon watched her face with concern but said anything.

"Eduardo should be doing this. He knows where he's going," Kylie said.

"You'll do fine, Kylie," Egon said.

Kylie looked at Roland. He and Slimer were waiting at the Containment Unit airlock door. Kylie looked at the notepad Egon was scribbling on.

"What do you know about comas?"

"There is little known about comas, Kylie," Egon looked at her.

"He was trying to tell you what to do Egon. Why didn't you listen?" Kylie looked up from tugging at her gloves again, right into Egon's blue eyes.

"Kylie, Eduardo is human like you and I. And he's in a coma. I realize he's a witch, I realize he's a powerful one. That doesn't make him able to project himself into our dreams."

Kylie took a deep breath, turning on her oxygen. There was a soft hiss as it began to flow. Kylie looked at Egon.

"I respect that opinion Egon, as I respect you, but science doesn't explain everything. And it's never explained witches. I believe there's more to comas than anyone could ever imagine."

Kylie walked over to Roland and Slimer. Egon joined them and opened the door. He grabbed Kylie's arm before she passed and they looked at each other.

"I respect that," Egon said.

Kylie offered a weak smile and stepped in beside Roland and Slimer. The door shut behind them and there was silence.

"I'm scared Roland," Kylie said. She laid her hand on her pistol.

"Me too," Roland said.

The alarm went off and the door on the other end opened. Kylie turned, handing Slimer a walkie-talkie.

"Don't sleep on the job Slimer. Or I'll spend my afterlife haunting you," Kylie threatened.

Slimer took it and saluted with a grin.

Kylie smiled, walking to the edge with Roland.

"Ready?" Roland asked.

Kylie nodded. The two jumped down and rolled to their feet. Roland turned, his eyes widening. He spun, grabbed Kylie's arm, hauled her to her feet and bolted into a run. Kylie didn't look back. The two slid to a stop at the edge of a river and stared.

"River of slime," Roland said.

Kylie turned, seeing nothing behind them. She pulled a tracking device from a pouch on her belt and flipped it on. A red dot blipped in the upper corner. Kylie started walking along the river, watching the blip. She stopped when it was in the center on the side.

"It's over there," Kylie said, pointing. She looked at Roland. "You wanna go or should I?"

"I'll do it. Keep an eye out for friends."

Kylie handed him the tracking device. Roland walked until he came to a wall and pulled a small plastic circle out of the pouch on his belt. He brushed away some slime and attached the circle to the wall. He pulled an antenna out of it and pressed the front and it began to beep. Roland pressed against the wall, bracing himself. Above him there was a hallow sound of the airlock being opened. The airlock burst open and the world started being sucked towards it then stopped. Roland looked up, seeing a length of tubing hanging out of the wall. Roland grabbed it and started back towards the river where Kylie was waiting. The two slid into the river and Roland pushed a foot of the tubing into the slime. Kylie stood with her back against Roland, watching the horizon for signs of trouble.

"Do you think this will work?" Kylie asked.

"It will," Roland answered.

"But that was metal. This is an ecto-being."

"Why do you suddenly doubt Egon?" Roland asked, glancing at her.

Kylie frowned, "I'm not."

"You are too. You would never have asked that question before," Roland turned his attention back to the tubing.

Kylie thought about that for a moment. "I'm just worried I guess.

"We all are, Kylie."

"I don't know."

Roland smiled. "We are, Kylie. Eduardo's our friend too. We don't want to see him hurt. And we feel just as frustrated and worried as you. But doub—"

"Oh no," Kylie said.

Roland looked up. In the distance there were a few tiny figures floating back and forth.

"Uh-oh," Roland said.

One by one the number grew as they began to advance towards the two.

"Roland...how much more do we need?" Kylie asked.

Roland looked down at a meter hanging off his belt. "We've only pumped four hundred gallons. We need twenty-two hundred.

"WHAT!?" Kylie screeched, looking at them. "Why didn't anyone tell me that _before_ now?"

Roland shrugged apologetically.

Kylie pulled her proton pistol, "These may not work but they're all we have. Fire on them." She aimed and fired. There was a burst of proton, then nothing. "Forget the weapons idea."

Roland turned around.

"Kylie...we're surrounded," Roland said.

Kylie looked back over her shoulder.

Ghosts were slowly flying towards them led by none other than Tempus.

"We're in trouble," Kylie said quietly.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Roland said.

Roland and Kylie pressed back to back, watching the ghosts closing in.

"I don't wanna die this way," Kylie whispered.

"Me neither," Roland said.

"We need Eduardo."

"We _need_ a miracle," Roland growled.

Kylie closed her eyes. She gripped her pistol with both hands and pressed it against her shoulder. She felt Roland press against her and imagined the ghosts now circled around them.

"So nice of you to visit us. We were beginning to think you'd forgotten all about us, _Kylie_," a soft-spoken voice said near her.

Kylie swallowed. Without opening her eyes she knew it was Grundel. Oh this just kept getting worse and worse.

"Oh no," Kylie heard Roland gasp.

"What?" Kylie asked. She refused to open her eyes.

"Siren," Roland said.

"Oh no," Kylie whimpered.

Roland closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this.

"What's going on?" Tempus cried.

Kylie risked opening one eye. The ghosts were still surrounding them, but they couldn't seem to come any closer.

"Roland?"

Roland opened his eyes, looking around.

"They can't come any closer?" Roland looked around behind him.

Kylie smiled. "Eduardo, we owe you one."

Roland looked at her without comment. He looked down at the meter on his belt. "One thousand gallons."

"Only another twelve hundred to go," Kylie looked around. She frowned. "I hope this won't take too long."

"Shouldn't," Roland didn't take his eyes off the ghosts surrounding them.

Some of the ghosts flew up to try coming through the top of the invisible force. They were stopped above the two by an invisible ceiling and began pounding angrily on it. Siren began to sing, but apparently the barrier could even block her spellbinding song because Roland didn't feel compelled to obey her.

Roland watched the meter, anxiously counting the rising number in his head.

"Got it," Roland said.

"Great, now all we have to do is figure out how to get from here and back to the door," Kylie said.

Roland started to answer when the world suddenly began to swirl and spin, sucking everything towards the trap door. It stopped suddenly, landing Kylie and Roland on a large ghost neither recognized. Roland leapt to his feet, grabbed Kylie's hand and the two started running. Kylie risked a look back. The ghosts had regrouped and were flying after them.

The two slid to a stop under the door and Slimer whipped out. Roland lifted Kylie up towards him. Slimer grabbed her and flew her into the airlock. He returned and grabbed Roland. Slimer didn't even set Roland down when the door slammed shut behind him, the alarm sounded and the front door opened.

Kylie turned, expecting to see Egon. But he wasn't there. Kylie and Roland stepped out of the airlock. Janine, Egon and Garrett were on the other side of the workshop, nowhere near the controls. They were staring back at the two.

"How did you open the door from inside?" Egon asked.

"A friend opened it for us," Roland answered.

Kylie looked up at Roland. Roland smiled at Kylie without a word.

#

Roland hit the brakes, sending Ecto-1 into a sliding stop. The three got out and hurried to the back. Roland helped Kylie slide the strap of a canister over her head. Roland and Garrett grabbed their guns and the three stepped around Ecto-1.

Egon had named it the Ice Lizard, and it was sauntering down the street away from them. Kylie stopped, adjusted the settings on the canister. The three walked towards the Lizard.

"Hold your fire," Roland told Kylie.

Kylie didn't answer. She knew the drill. They had to be within two hundred feet.

"NOW!" Roland ordered.

Kylie aimed and pressed the button on the canister. Slime began to stream towards the demon, hitting it on the back. It turned and roared, getting a mouthful of slime.

"Garrett," Roland said.

"On it," Garrett said. He aimed and fired. "This busts for Ed. You're going _down_!"

The lizard roared angrily raising its fists. Slime splattered everywhere.

"Start advancing," Roland ordered.

The three began moving toward the demon again. The demon stretched again and Kylie looked at Garrett. He was sliding in the slime, having a hard time controlling his chair. It tipped back suddenly and stopped as though against a wall. Garrett leaned forward and the chair came to rest on all four wheels. Garrett aimed and shot. Roland shot as well.

"Kylie, cut the stream!" Roland yelled.

Kylie obeyed, watching the two struggle to get a good hold on the demon. She felt like they were reliving the entire tragedy in the park again and it froze her.

Kylie felt a pressure against the trap on her back and was sharply brought back to the present. She grabbed the trap and threw it out. It opened and the demon was pulled into the light. Kylie spun when she felt like a hand lay on her hair, but there was no one there.

Kylie turned her head, letting it drop. Tears that she had kept deep inside were threatening to revolt. Kylie closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She felt a hand slip around her wrist and someone took the canister off. Then she was being pulled into Garrett's lap. Kylie buried her head into Garrett's neck, breaking into sobs.

"It's not fair. What did he do to deserve this? What?" Kylie sobbed.

"He didn't do anything, Ky. It was just an ugly twist of fate," Garrett pressed his face into her hair, hiding his own silent tears.

Roland stood close by, crying silently inside for their fallen comrade.

#

Kylie walked into the hospital room, stopping beside the bed. The heart monitor beeped out of time of the respirator reminded her of singing drunks. She leaned over the rail, brushing her fingers against Eduardo's cheek. She walked over to the window, staring at the dark parking lot below. Her leg brushed against Janine's knee. The secretary and mother hen was asleep in the chair; her head angled such away she was probably going to have a kink when she woke up. Janine woke, looking up at Kylie...

"Kylie," Janine said, sounding surprise.

"Hm?"

Janine looked at her watch, then at Kylie. "It's late. Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Janine stood up, walking up beside her. Kylie's pale face looked a little paler in the hospital room lighting.

"What is it? Did the bust go okay?"

"Yeah. It's in the Containment Unit."

"What's wrong then?"

Kylie shook her head. She turned and leaned against the window ledge. Kylie crossed her thin arms over her chest, staring at the floor. Janine realized what the problem was.

"Kylie, worrying about him like this…he wouldn't want you to," Janine laid a hand on the girl's arm. "Besides...he'll come out of this before long and be back chasing ghost with you again."

Kylie looked at Eduardo. "Will he?"

Janine sighed. Kylie was taking this too hard to listen to reason. "I'm going home for a while. Why don't you stay until I get back?"

Kylie nodded. Janine gathered her things and left.

Kylie walked over to the bed again, leaning on the bed rail. She reached down, sliding her hand into Eduardo's limp one. Tears surprised her, coming with almost no warning.

"I don't know…" Kylie hesitated. "I don't know if you can hear me. Some say people can hear things in comas…others say they can't. Guess this is a fifty-fifty chance. Whatever the truth is, I'm here now," Kylie sniffed a tear escaping. "I know you got Roland and me out of the Containment Unit. And I know you were there on the bust. I felt you. Eduardo… Don't leave…"

Kylie leaned forward, kissing his brow. She started to lean back, but stopped, debating on a thought.

Kylie leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kylie moved to sit down in a chair beside Eduardo's bed and felt the slightest tense in Eduardo's hand. She looked down at his hand, then his face. Her mind tried to convince her it was nothing but a body reflex. But her heart remembered the dreams and Eduardo's awesome displays of power. So she decided to believe it was Eduardo trying to reassure her from somewhere deep in the prison of his mind. Kylie lowered the bed rail, climbed onto the edge of the bed and lay down beside him. She held one of Eduardo's hands to her chest and laid her free arm across his chest.

"I'm not leaving yet, Eduardo," Kylie whispered to him. "Not until morning," Kylie laid her head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. And fell asleep.


End file.
